Haumea
is a member of the Ash Flame Chivalric Order. Appearance Haumea is a young woman with long hair that is usually tied. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder that resembles a sun and wears a crown-like visor that obscures her eyes. She wears a robe-like outfit that exposes her shoulders and a darkly coloured fabric under the lightly coloured outer layer. Personality While initially quiet and sombre, Haumea reveals herself to be childishly enthusiastic about her schemes and goals. In contrast to Sho's seriousness and pragmatic outlook, Haumea is both playful and sadistic. She is also brimming with confidence, dismissing concerns that she has revealed too much about the Ash Order's goals or she might be overwhelmed by multiple opponents. She also demonstrates this trait by refusing to answer Sho's questions because she is more powerful than him. Abilities Using her Ignition Ability, Haumea can manifest plasma,Chapter 101, Page 10 which takes the form of electric signals. She can use it to destroy electrical systems, as well as use it on people's nerves to subdue them.Chapter 85 Haumea also possess Adolla Burst.Chapter 79 Haumea has demonstrated the ability to observe events normal humans cannot, including a battle happening at miraculous speeds and events happening within the Adolla Realm. She also seems to be able to control Demon Infernals to a degree. Both of these abilities appear to require a great amount of concentration. Background While her exact origins are unknown, Haumea has been shown have been by the Preacher's side for the majority of her life.Chapter 84, Page 13 12 years ago, Haumea is accompanied by Charon to find a new Adolla Burst host.Chapter 89, Page 10 In order to successfully abduct their target, Haumea seemingly controls a newly created Demon Infernal to bring the infant Shō to them. Plot Netherworld arc Haumea startles Jonah in the Nether. The pair discuss that there are now three people with the Adolla Burst and that The Preacher would be happy. Haumea and Jonah are later seen observing the battle between Shinra and Shō. While the brothers clash at blistering speeds Jonah can't follow, Haumea is able to keep track of the tide of the battle. She also claims that the awakening of the Adolla Burst alongside an Adolla Link connected to the Preacher has created the Fourth Generation of Ignition Abilities. As Shinra and Sho finally conclude their fight and embrace each other as family for the first time in 12 years, Sho suddenly stabs Shinra through the chest with his sword. However, Sho is shocked by what he has done and Shinra comforts him by telling that it isn't his fault. Sho turns to see Haumea, who claims that Sinra let his guard down. Haumea tells Sho that Shinra's death would cause them problems so they must quickly leave in order to save his life. The exhausted Shinra asks her if she was the one how took Sho and why she wants the Adolla Burst. Haumea explains that the Great Disaster that occurred 300 years ago failed to achieve something and she plans to using the Adolla Burst to recreate the Disaster. Furthermore, the White Hoods have been using the Bugs to find people who have the Adolla Burst. Jonah chastises her for telling him so much, but she simply claims that nobody can stop her. She then moves to take Shinra away, but Sho interferes and demands to know what happened 12 years ago. Haumea ignores his question and simply walks past him. Sho responds by attempting to activate Separate Universe, However, his ability doesn't activate and Haumea counters by using her own Ignition to force Sho under her control and he shambles away. Shinra once again demands answers, but Haumea responds by resting her foot on Sho's sword and pushing into further into Shinra's chest. Her sadism is interrupted by gunfire from Lieutenant Hinawa and a sword-slash from Arthur, although Haumea is able to repel each attack. Haumea attempts to use her power on Arthur, but it is ineffective against him. While Hinawa is surprised by this, she is more irritated by Arthur's use of plasma and that he's a boring foe. Before she can continue, she is attacked by Maki's Iron Owls, which she seemingly destroys by targeting their electronic components. Haumea attempts to control Hinawa, but her signal is blocked by Arthur's Excalibur, much to her displease. While she is distracted, Captain Ōbi almost crushes her with a column. As Haumea stares down the whole of Company 8 an earthquake strikes, signalling to Haumea and Jonah that they have to leave. Haumea mockingly promises to meet Company 8 again, if they survive. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc Haumea and Charon watch the events transparent within the Fire Force Training School from a rooftop. Haumea expresses glee as she controls members of Company 4 to provoke Shinra Kusakabe. Charon, unable to see what is occurring within the School relies on his partner to inform him about what is happening. The pair once again squabble, as Charon repeatedly asks for clarification about how Hitohashira Me is using the Adolla Link to control Shinra. Much to Haumea's fury. After Arthur manages to break Shinra from Hitohashirame's grasp, the spectre tells him that another 'Pillar' will be born into the world. Haumea overhears this and loudly claims that the White Hoods will find the new, fifth user of the Adolla Burst, even if they have to battle against the Fire Force. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ash Flame Chivalric Order Category:Antagonists Category:Third Generation